The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling(not patent in the U.S.) with an unnamed seedling (not patent in the U.S.). The two parents were crossed in the summer of 1998 and the resulting seed was sown in December 1998, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of these seedlings one seedling was selected, as the new variety and named xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99. The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed seedling has many thorns on the branches while xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 has few thorns.
2. xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 has big double flowers, while the unnamed seedling has big single flowers.
3. xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 has thick creme-pink colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has dark orange-red petals.
The new variety may distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has matt foliage while xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 has glossy foliage.
2. xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 has bigger flowers and foliage as compared to the unnamed seedling.
3. xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 has creme-pink colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has creme colored petals.
Initial asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The reproduction was conducted in controlled greenhouse environments.
Have here proven to be stabile by propagation with cuttings in several generations.
xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 is a high productive Hybrid Tea rose with a vaselife greater than 14 days.
xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 under conventional greenhouse production (18 degree Celcius nights, and 26 Celcius day""s) in Germany will produce 180-260 Stems per year, averaging 60 cm long.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers with good vaselife.
2. Attractive long lasting foliage and strong growth.
3. Year round flowering under glasshouse conditions.
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings.
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make the variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities was not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
The seeds from hybridization were planted in a controlled environment and evaluations were conducted on the resulting plants. xe2x80x98KORolesolaxe2x80x99 was selected by Wilhelm Kordes in their development program in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany.